Currently, various flat panel display diodes are widely used. In order to manufacture the flat panel display diode, various conductive patterns such as electrodes, wires, or electromagnetic wave blocking filters are formed on a substrate, and the most widely used process for forming these patterns is photolithography.
However, in order to form a pattern by the photolithography, various processes such as coating, exposing, developing and etching of a photosensitive material should be performed, thereby making an entire diode manufacturing process complicated and largely reducing economic efficiency of the process.
Accordingly, currently, an interest for a method for forming a conductive pattern by an inkjet printing method or a roll printing method is growing. In particular, in the case of the roll printing method, since there is an advantage in a process, in that it is possible to form a fine conductive pattern that is difficult to be formed by the inkjet printing method, the method is receiving a more large attention.
However, in order to form the good conductive pattern by the roll printing method, the conductive ink composition for forming the conductive pattern should have a low initial viscosity and be coated well on the roller, and should be transferred well to the substrate in a desired pattern form after being coated on the roller. Further, since the conductive metal comprised in the conductive ink composition has poor attachment ability to the board and is easily agglomerated in the firing process, surface characteristics of the conductive pattern and physical properties of the final product may be reduced. Accordingly, there is required a conductive ink composition having characteristics suitable to form a good conductive pattern by the roll printing method and high attachment ability to a board.
However, until now, a conductive ink composition that can favorably form a fine conductive pattern well by the roll printing method has not been yet developed. Moreover, in the case where the previously developed conductive ink composition is applied, the conductivity and the attachment ability to the board of the conductive pattern were not sufficient, and as a result, there is required development for a conductive ink composition that can form a fine conductive pattern having more excellent characteristics.